Typical dress shirts, blouses, coats, jackets, and/or vests are closed around a person's body by a zipper, snaps or a series of buttons that are secured in corresponding button holes. The cuffs of dress shirts, blouses, and jackets may also have closures with one or more buttons and button holes. To put on one of these articles of clothing, the buttons must be pushed through the button holes. And to take off the article of clothing, the buttons must be pushed back out of (or pulled through) the button holes. Pushing the buttons through the relatively small button holes requires dexterity, and, thus, those who have limited control of their hands or fingers due to illness may experience difficulty closing and/or unfastening dress shirts or blouses. Young children having limited experience putting on clothing, or elderly individuals lacking full control of their hands, may also have difficulty putting on or taking off an article of clothing having buttons.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide an article of clothing, such as a dress shirt, blouse, coat, jacket, or vest, which may be quickly and easily put on and taken off by individuals, particularly those individuals having limited dexterity in their hands and/or fingers and young children who have not mastered using buttons.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an article of clothing, such as a dress shirt, blouse, coat, jacket, or vest, which may be quickly and easily put on or taken off, without passing buttons through holes.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an article of clothing, such as a dress shirt, blouse, coat, jacket, or vest, which uses multiple magnetic fastening assemblies to enable a person to quickly and easily put on or take off the article of clothing.